Memories
by perrygirl21
Summary: All she thought about were the memories of him. C&M one-shot


_This is a sad Mondler one-shot. Please read and review thanks! :) _

**_Memories_**

Monica knew that she had it all, everything a woman could ask for.

When something was bothering her, he was there.

When she thought she would never find someone, he was there.

And when she stood there saying her vows to the man she loved, he was there.

Chandler Bing, the sarcastic neighbor from across the hall, became  
something more.

He wasn't just her friend he was her soul mate.

He watched her get her heart broken time after time and just wished he could be the one to mend it back to normal.

When that day finally came Chandler promised himself that he would never ever hurt her.

Monica Gellar, the neurotic chef that Chandler fell so madly in love with  
from day one, knew this was it for him.

That once he placed that ring upon her finger nothing could ever go wrong.

And he was right everything was just the way they both imagined it would be, perfect.

"When I look at you I see myself standing right there beside. I can't imagine my life with anyone else because this is it, you are my life Monica."

Chandler whispered into Monica's ear as he brushed a strand of hair away  
from her face.

She loved him so much that it hurt.

She always wondered how she ended up falling in love with her best friend.

The memories of her life with Chandler just kept playing in her head like a broken record.

"I'm still on London time does that count?"

Then suddenly she felt his lips upon hers and it just felt right.

The wave of electricity that flowed through her body the moment he kissed her was something she would never forget.

She knew that this moment would last forever.

Monica loved playing old memories in her head because it made her smile.

Being with Chandler brought happiness to her life and she didn't want it  
any other way.

Going back to the first time they kissed, to the first time he said he loved her.

Even the most idiotic things he did, like proposing just because he was sorry, made her love him even more.

The way he made her breakfast in bed even though he couldn't cook and making jokes to try to make her laugh.

Just being Chandler was what made her wake up with a smile  
on her face every morning.

The nights he wasn't there were the hardest.

When Chandler had to live in Tulsa for business she couldn't stand to be away from him.

They would call each other every day and say their "I love you's," but it didn't feel the same.

She wanted him home so she could wake up next to him every morning; and so he could kiss her good-bye as he went off to work.

She waited up all night for him keeping herself entertained so she wouldn't get worried.

When she started to doze off she heard a soft knock at the door.

As she opened, two policemen stood standing there and at that moment Monica knew that Chandler wasn't coming home.

Despair rushed through her body like she never felt before.

It wasn't true, it just couldn't be. Monica was living through a horrible nightmare that couldn't possibly be reality. But it was.

Memories started to flash in her head as the room started spinning.

The time they got caught sneaking around, how she thought it was the most thrilling time of her life.

How her hand fit perfectly with his when they walked side by side together.

When she proposed to him in their apartment, never been so nervous and so sure about something.

And when she saw him standing there as she walked down the aisle. He looked so handsome.

How their life was perfect because they had each other.

Chandler was her husband, her best friend, and her life.

"Chandler!" She woke up to see just his pillow laying on the other side and the empty spot where he used to lay.

All she had now were the memories of her husband that she would continue to play over in her head until they were together again.

"You make me happier than I ever thought I could be, and if you let me I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way."


End file.
